


Cold

by pyroclastics



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Character Death, Creepy Fluff, Drabble, Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroclastics/pseuds/pyroclastics
Summary: Written for a drabble challenge. Prompt word: Plain.





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Written in Jan., 2014. Every comment I got on the original drabble dump these came in was about this one.

Jongin exhales, lips barely coming in contact with the skin before them. They caress a shoulder. It's Luhan's shoulder, the older male lies fast asleep to the world. When Jongin awakens to the sunlight filtering through the curtains it's the first thing he sees - Luhan's shoulder, and beyond that his collarbones protruding and the ghosts of breaths in small motions along his throat. Jongin can't help but smile, placing another tender kiss on his exposed flesh.

It's cold, and Jongin took that to note with a vague smile, tugging thin sheets over him. He leaves the older boy to lie while he escapes the bed, and makes his way to the kitchen. Jongin fixes himself a waffle in the toaster and nibbles at it while looking out the window. The sun keeps rising, as it generally does. He doesn't have much time left.

"Angel" he hums, returning to the bedroom and brushes his fingers over a cold pale shoulder. The covers slip and he looks warmly upon the exposed blades. "I'll be back tonight, my angel. I love you."

Without another word he vacates the place. Nothing but the skeleton in the bed and a few scattered crumbs remain.


End file.
